


8 People You Won't Believe Tried to Kill Arthur Pendragon

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read more to find out the shocking truth of who tried to kill Arthur Pendragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 People You Won't Believe Tried to Kill Arthur Pendragon

Everyone was shocked when Mordred killed Arthur Pendragon, not least of all Arthur himself. After all, Mordred had once been a close friend and one of Arthur’s most trusted knights. Yet, that someone who was close to Arthur would kill him should not have come as a surprise. After all, some... _all_ of the people once close to Arthur had given it a try already. Let’s take a look at the betrayals that must have hurt the worst.

 

  1. **A whole population - the Saxons**



 

With great power comes great...unpopularity? Arthur shouldn’t take this one too personally.

 

  1. **His uncle - Agravaine de Bois**



 

He might not have made a direct attempt on Arthur’s life, but the fact that he worked together with Arthur’s nemesis and tried to steer Arthur towards certain death by being the world’s worst advisor, is definitely worth his seventh place.

 

  1. **His stepmother - Catrina**



 

All famous stepmothers are known to have hated their stepchildren. In fact, it’s what made them so famous in the first place. Props to Catrina for not actively trying to kill Arthur. However, she did try and stop him from coming back to life, earning her a nice sixth spot in the list.

 

  1. **His girlfriend - Sophia**



 

Some people say romance is dead. Well, in this instance you could say that romance is dead _ly._ After successfully seducing Arthur, Sophia tried to use him as a sacrifice in a magical ritual. Again, nothing to take too personally.

 

  1. **His dead father - Uther Pendragon**



  
You can’t expect your children to fulfill all of your expectations. Someone must have forgotten to tell Uther though. He was so disappointed in his son that he came back from the dead to kill him. If only he’d cared as much about his son as about his kingdom, maybe this wouldn’t have happened...

   
  
     3.  **His** **(half-)sister - Morgana Pendragon**

  
Everyone with a sibling will find themselves with murderous intents towards their brother/sister at one point. But most of you won’t go actually through with it, unless your name is Morgana Pendragon. She took sibling-rivalry to a whole new level by dedicating her life to killing her brother. 10/10 for effort  


  1. **His wife - Guinevere Smith**



  
Still waters always did run deep. No one would have expected our dear Gwen to be capable of murder, but she did try to kill her own husband twice before turning those dimples on an unsuspecting Lord Sarrum to get him to do the dirty work. A nice try that lands her second place!

 

  1. **The Other Side of his Coin - Merlin Emrys**



  
Not only is Merlin Emrys Arthur’s advisor, guardian, and best friend, he also tried to poison, burn, stab, _and_ shoot him, all in the same day!


End file.
